Monster
by VideoDude
Summary: What if I told you that the stories about the monster under the bed were true... The boogeyman in the closet that is coming to get you at night... What if it was all true... Just not in a way you were led to believe?
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

What if I told you that the old "monster under the bed" and "boogeyman in the closet" stories... Were all true. Well, maybe not all of them. But I imagine now, being in the position I'm in, that many of them were indeed true.

You'd call me a fruitloop. You'd dismiss me as a nutjob, cut off the conversation and walk away thinking I'd gone mental. Well, listen to my story; hear me out, and then maybe... Just maybe, you'll reconsider your standpoint entirely.

Maybe at the end of all of this, you'll go back to living your normal life, not giving a second thought about anything that passes you by. Or maybe, you'll see things more as I do. Maybe you'll begin to ignore little random coincidences, ignore mood swings, ignore the random changing of events in life, and see them as I do, as cause and effect.

This all started when I was 9 years old. I didn't have much of a rational thought process about things, but hey, what normal 9 year old does. Anyway, a particular night in June, around 10pm, I remember it vividly...


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 10pm. Way past the point I was supposed to be sleeping, but for some odd reason, tonight I chose to stay awake. I actively chose to resist falling asleep. I can't tell you to this day exactly why I chose to do that, but maybe it was meant to happen. Maybe it was another connection. But we'll get to that later.

I tossed and turned under my sheets, gazing around my bedroom. It was a decent sized room, being that I was an only child. We didn't live in a large house, but the rooms we did have were spacious. I looked over almost every inch of the cream coloured walls, examined the various posters hung up around my room. Some of old bands that used to be around when I was that age, some of tv shows I used to watch.

I rolled onto my side and peered over my bedside table at the desk my computer sat on. It was a small desk with space for office supplies and a computer I could play games on. I was proficient with computers, thanks to my parents getting one for me at a young age to help with my understanding of them. My father always told me I'd be doing it for work one day, working with computers in some IT department somewhere. At the age I was at, naturally I wanted to be a superhero or a fire fighter, but now I see he was probably right and I guess it is kind of what I want to do.

My bed sat in the back corner of my room, with the door to the room at the foot of the bed. Looking down past my feet at the door as I now lay on my back I began to wonder if falling asleep was a good idea after all. There was nothing to do after dark. If I started messing around on my computer my parents would likely come down and tell me to go to sleep. I sighed and glanced just to the right of my bedroom door at the double doors that made up my closet. In there I had my school uniforms hanging up, all pushed to one side. I liked having some space left over, just in case I had to hang a bunch of other stuff up.

Just when I decided I should start closing my eyes, I saw it. I knew I did. The closet door began to open ever so slightly. Very slowly, very quietly, it started to open. Naturally as a kid, my first instinct was to hide under my covers; pull my sheets up over my head and hope whatever it was didn't get me. I shut my eyes and tried to keep my breathing silent in hopes it wouldn't think I was there at all.

After a few moments had passed I slowly pulled my sheets back down and peeked over them, looking down toward my closet. I saw a blur. A dark figure woosh into the closet and close the door just as silently as it had opened it. I shot up in my bed in a panicked state. I didn't know what to think. What had I just seen? A shadow cast from trees outside? But how can a shadow close a door? Maybe a breeze? But my windows were shut. How could a breeze have opened the closet door in the first place? My mind was everywhere at once.

I called for my parents, and my father came rushing over to my room, asking what was wrong. I pointed at the closet door and tried to explain to him, and he just smiled and shook his head. "No Sam, there's nothing there." he walked over the closet and opened the door. I froze with fear, but to my confusion, he was right. The closet was empty, apart from my uniforms all pushed aside. "Nothing to be afraid of."

"But dad, I saw it. I saw it open the door, I saw it go back in there." I could barely talk in my tired state.

"Sam, you probably just saw a shadow from the trees outside. Your room is perfectly safe. You're fine. Your mind might have just been playing tricks on you because you're so tired. Get some sleep, you've got school tomorrow."

And with that he walked back out of my room, and went back to bed, leaving me alone again with whatever I had seen. Needless to say, I didn't sleep much that night. But it did have quite an effect on me for many years to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Now jump forward a few years. I'm 16 now. It's 10pm at night, and its now normal for me to be up around this time. I usually don't go to bed until about midnight. I'm sitting at my computer, doing homework I've left until the last minute yet again. After a few hours of work however, my computer monitor cuts out and goes black. I sigh as I'm left to look at my reflection in the darkness of the unpowered screen. I've got blue eyes and blond hair, and I've noticed I also have bags under my eyes. I should probably get some sleep if I'm going to be in any shape to go to school tomorrow and try to explain to the teacher about my homework.

I stand up, stretch, and tuck my chair in. Turning around to my bed I can start to feel it now. The fatigue of being up for 32 hours begins to wash over me. I let my body drop forward onto my bed and groan. At this stage I couldn't be bothered even getting under my covers. It was a warm enough night, so I probably didn't need them. The night before this was the first all-nighter I'd pulled playing games with friends online. I hadn't even prepared myself for it by staying up later the nights before. Today I survived on energy drinks and coffee.

I rolled over to face back toward my computer desk and closed my eyes to try and get some sleep. Just once before I fell asleep entirely, I looked up at my window. I have been leaving it open every night for years now. At this point in time I couldn't tell you exactly why. Perhaps it was because of the incident when I was 9, maybe I wanted to see it happen again, but at this point I didn't focus on it; it was just a normal part of my routine now.

I breathe in deeply, and let out a long breath. I was ready to fall asleep now. I closed my eyes and let my sleep take me. I was actually happy to get some rest for a change. Something unexpected happened however. My body decided I needed to wake up. Now. I opened my eyes to find it was still quite dark. I had only been asleep half an hour or so. I'm glad I woke up.

"Idiot." I heard in a female voice. It sounded angry. And even more concerning, it sounded close to me. It came from right in front of me.

In front of me stood a black figure. As I was so tired, I had no idea what was in front of me, and I was only able to make out a shape of a person. My eyes shot open and I was totally awake again. Whoever this person was, they'd broken into my house and as far as I was concerned, I was under attack.

I shot my left hand out to grab their right arm. I'd taken personal defence classes between the ages of 12 and 14, and I learned that the majority of people are right handed, myself included. Once I was sure I'd got them firmly in my grip, I pulled them onto my bed and held down both their arms with my hands. I twisted my body so that I was now directly over the top of them, holding their wrists in place in case they had a weapon. The last thing I wanted tonight was to get stabbed by a home invader.

As my eyes began to adjust more and more to the darkness, I began to believe what they were showing me less and less. Beneath me was a girl, but not a human one, that's for sure. She had dark grey skin, which in the light of the moon was almost totally black. In my hands it felt smooth, but almost scaly. She had long, flowing deep blue hair, and looked up at me with surprise with her wide, green eyes that almost glowed in the dark.

My mouth swung open but no words came out. I was totally taken aback. Before my brain could summon up a sentence, I heard one come from her.

"Please... Let go. It hurts." she whimpers under my weight and my grip.

I immediately let go and stood up off of her, allowing her the space she needed to stand up too. She stood up to be about 5'8" tall, just slightly taller than me. She slowly stood up and rubbed her wrists. Now that I got a look at her standing up I noticed she was wearing a skin tight outfit that almost totally matched her skin colour, but was a shade lighter. She was an average build, not thin, not fat, but somewhere in between. Once she stopped rubbing her wrists, she looked back up at me.

"I... I have to go." she said, a hint of panic starting to surface in her voice.

"I'm-" I blurted out before she was able to get away entirely. Surprisingly she turned back to look at me before stepping into the open closet. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." I said. I've never wanted to hurt a girl in my life, and I told myself I never would. She stepped into the closet and shut the door.

A couple of moments of standing in stunned disbelief later, I stepped forward and opened the door to the closet, and found it empty. I couldn't believe what had just happened. One thing I know for damn sure, it wasn't the wind, and it wasn't a shadow cast by a tree. She was real. And I hoped I saw her again.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't sleep for the rest of the night, as you can imagine. I didn't know whether to be scared, confused, curious, upset, happy... There were all sorts of questions bouncing around in my skull. One thing was for sure, I _had_ to see her again. You have to understand, this meant I wasn't crazy when I was a kid; this meant I saw what I thought I saw that night. It was _real_.

Needless to say, when I tried to explain to my friends at school the next day, they thought I was insane. I didn't tell my parents at all, as this was the reaction I expected to get from them. But my friends... I don't know, I figured I'd get _something_ in the way of support from them.

"Dude, how much weed did you hit?" Ben laughed at me. I clipped him on the back of his head with my palm. "Ow! Asshole... Seriously, what you thought we'd believe you? You just give us that out of the blue and its real?"

"Yeah," Victoria started up "I've gotta say, I have never heard you lie before, but I guess we all have to start somewhere."

"I'm telling the truth!" I begged them "Seriously! It happened!"

"Well," Ben said, running his hand through his big mop of hair "If you're so damn sure about it, and you weren't just seeing things or having a crazy dream, then I guess I have to see it for myself to believe you." Ben placed his hands on my shoulders "Invite me over so I can meet this... Closet woman you have."

"Closet woman?" I repeated, getting the sense that he was making a joke of my situation. I can't really say that I blame him, looking back on it now. I mean, what would you have said if your friend came to you and said they had a boogeyman... Or boogeywoman... Under the bed.

"You boys..." Victoria shook her head. She sighed, rolled her eyes and continued to eat her lunch.

"Vicky, you coming too?" I had to ask. It felt impolite not to.

She put on a higher pitched voice than normal. _"Oh mother, may I go sleep in a room with two boys?"_ she batted her eyelids. "Yeah, not gonna happen." She scoffed.

We both looked at her, analyzing her argument. "Yeah fair enough." we both said in unison. Ben and I had always been on the same sort of wavelength. Ever since we were kids we were able to finish each other's sentences and all sorts of stuff like that.

So, Ben came over to my place for the night that night. We played videogames while constantly stopping at every sound we heard, and glancing at the closet door with every shadow the trees cast through the window. It was a jumpy night and we were both on edge, myself moreso than Ben, as he was still unsure of whether to believe me.

"I dunno man," he finally arced up "maybe you just had a really crazy dream..."

"No, I'm telling you, I saw her. She was real, I..." I glanced down at my hand "I touched her. You don't feel that sort of stuff in dreams."

Ben paused the game and turned to face me "You touched her? You didn't mention that earlier." he pushed his glasses up his nose, hiding his eyes through their reflectiveness "So... What kind of touching are we talkin' here?"

I swung a slap at his head but he was ready for it and ducked out of the way. "Nothing like that, ya dick. I just... Held her still, by the wrists in case she was holding a weapon."

Ben took some time to process this "So... Were you on top of her, or was she on top of you?"

"I was on- oh come on. That's not fair, it wasn't _like_ that." I sneered.

"Yeah right. Anyway, it doesn't look like she's coming out tonight. Look at the time." he nodded toward the clock. It was almost half past 3 in the morning. "We should probably get some sleep. Maybe the activity is what's keeping her away." He attempted to use logic to better understand the situation. That was a frequent occurance of his.

"Yeah... I guess so. I'm pretty bummed she didn't show up again though. I want to see her again so I know she's real." I confessed.

"Yeah, that's understandable. Anyway," he turned off the console and the tv. "let's get some sleep." he crawled into the mattress I'd set up on the floor for him beside my bed. I saw that he couldn't help but glance under my bed.

"I doubt she'll pop out and eat you." I laughed.

"Still... Would scare the shit out of me if she popped out from under there at all." Ben rolled over and faced the other way.

I lied back down on my bed and kept my eyes on the closet door, just in case she turned up. I was ready for her to appear so that I could offer a better apology, so I could show Ben that I wasn't insane. Sadly however, she never showed that night.


	5. Chapter 5

I was disappointed that she didn't show that night. However, despite being ridiculed by Ben and Victoria the next day, I still was determined to see her. The next night when school was finished and it neared 11 o'clock, I decided I would take action. My room was pitch black, and I had been lying in my bed, trying to sleep for an hour or so.

I sat up, and got out of bed. I looked under the bed, opened the closet door, and stood in the middle of my room. I took a deep breath and started to speak, but not too loudly, as I didn't want to wake my parents. "Hey, listen. Girl who was in my closet. I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that you don't have to be scared of me. I want to see you again. I'm not a bad guy, honestly; you just caught me off guard the other night." I trailed off and waited for some sort of reply for a few seconds before finally sighing and sliding back into bed, deciding I was wasting my time.

I rolled over to face the wall and closed my eyes. Nearly 10 seconds had passed before I heard her voice. Again she spoke from right behind me, standing beside my bed. "I'm... Not scared of you." she said, softly.

I almost leapt onto the ceiling. I didn't even hear her move, and I was listening so carefully. She was just suddenly _there_. I turned to face her and saw her eyes staring at me, but this time she was holding a notebook and a pencil. I glanced down at them, and back up at her, still in shock. I decided to commit her to memory properly this time, and take in everything about her.

"You're..." she spoke again, and I could see her cheeks glowing pink in the light of the moon, cast in through the window "You're supposed to be scared of me. Why aren't you?" she sat at my computer desk, in my chair, acting very professionally, as though I was being interviewed.

I took a few moments to think about my answer. "I..." I shakily replied. "I just know how to defend myself from anyone who breaks into my house, and I thought you were a criminal that had broken in, so my instincts kind of kicked in." I looked at her left wrist, the hand she was holding the notebook with. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She stopped writing. By the look of it she was taking down my responses. She continued writing and kept glancing at me as she did so, possibly writing down my facial reactions and body language. I wouldn't be surprised if it said _"confused and scared shitless"_

"Listen, I could get into a lot of trouble for talking to you," she said, lowering the notebook. "this isn't how this normally works. The only reason I decided to do this is because of our little 'encounter' the other night, and I thought this would be different from everyone else's reports."

"Reports? What are you talking about?" I peered up over the top of the notebook to see what she was writing, but she tilted it up so I couldn't see, and looked away toward the window. "Are you spying on me? Is that what you've been doing?"

She hesitated and thought carefully about her response. "Look, clearly we have a lot to discuss. I doubt I can cover all of it tonight, you'll probably fall asleep soon." she watched my eyes to assess how tired I was. "You didn't sleep much last night, or the night before. Or really, the night before that. Which I'm still pissed about." she huffed and continued to write things down.

"What? Why are you mad I didn't sleep? And I'm not tired. I can stay up _all_ night." I crossed my arms very matter-of-factly. It was only after I'd said it how childish I sounded.

"Ugh, teenage boys, I swear..." she shook her head and continued to write things. Eventually she paused, sighed, and put the notebook on the desk. She turned to me and extended her hand for a handshake. "I'm Agora. Its nice to meet you properly, Sam."

I took her hand and gently shook it. Her skin felt different to a normal human's, but was still smooth to the touch. When we released each other's hands, I thought about asking how she knew my name, but she had clearly been watching me for some time, so I figured it best I save my breath for a different question. "How old are you?"

She smiled "Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady about her age?" she snickered, before jotting what I assume is the question I asked on her notebook. "I'm 19. Monsters are always at least 3 years older than their human."

This only raised further questions. "So, I'm _your_ human? How does that work?"

"Well," she started, as she continued to write "by the time a human child is able to grasp the concept of a monster, they're on average about 3 or 4 years old. When that time comes, the monster that was assigned to them," she points to herself with the back of the pencil "has to document their life every night, studying the human, writing reports on them, all that sort of stuff. Then we hand it in at class. Its just what we do in our schooling career."

I nodded in understanding, even though the concept was still just jelly in my brain. "So... Why study humans? Why not study other things? Does it get you a job when you graduate?"

She peered up at me and met my eyes. "Why study geometry? Why study religion? It's just part of what we do. We don't question it, we just do the work that's been set for us. Do you have an existential crisis every time a question about pythagoras is posed to you?"

"Well... I guess you're right... I never really thought about it." I began to contemplate all the things we were learning in school that we may never actually need. Why bother studying all of that stuff? Then something hit me. "Wait, you said when a human reaches 3 or 4 years of age, you start watching them..."

"Yes..."

"Does that mean you've been watching everything I've done every night since I was 4?"

"Yes... Well, when you were 3 and a half, roughly."

My face went crimson red. "Like... _Everything_ everything? Or just some things?" I pulled the covers up to my stomach. A single teenage boy has needs, and those needs can only really be fulfilled when he thinks he is alone.

"... Yes... _Everything_ everything." she said, glancing down at the blanket to where my crotch was hidden. She looked back up at me, and winked. "Don't worry, I'm 19 honey. Its not abnormal for me to know about that sort of stuff."

I noticed she was getting much more friendly now than when we first started talking. I was glad about that... Just not so glad about the things she'd seen.

"Ok, you've asked a heap of questions now, its my turn again." she said, running her hand through her hair and shifting it to all flow down one side of her neck. "When you first saw me watching you, were you scared? What was your reaction?"

It was obvious she'd prepared these questions in advance. "Um..." I tried to get myself to calm down from the embarrassment. "Like when I was 9? Was that you watching me then? Because I can safely say I was pretty scared, because I didn't know what you were. Nowadays though, like the other night..." I trailed off.

She held her wrist. "Yeah... Not so much anymore, right?"

"Sorry again about that. I just reacted and..."

"It's ok, I forgive you." She smiled. "Just don't think I'm attacking you again, because I won't do that. Most people seem to think their monster is out to get them and eat them alive, but all we're doing is studying and doing our homework."

We both laughed, and then looked each other in the face. "Are... Are you going to come back and talk to me again? Or will this be the last time I see you?"

"Well," she exhaled heavily "I don't even know if I'm going to hand this stuff in. I mean, I'm behind on my work, but still its against the rules to actually communicate with your human... So I'm a bit stuck..." she scratched her scalp with the eraser end of the pencil, which I now noticed was one of mine that had gone missing a few weeks back.

"Why are you behind on your work?"

"Because _someone_ decided to have an all-nighter playing video games, and then we had our little encounter, then last night you had a friend over and attempted to recreate nights A and B..." She glared at me.

"... Sorry... Why did you take my pencil? Don't you have any at home?"

"Oh yeah..." she looked at it and smiled. "Sorry about that... I left mine at home and I can only cross over once a night, otherwise I can't go back until the next day."

"...What?"

"Its a long story... And its getting quite late. You should get some sleep. That way at least I can get something down that I know I won't get in trouble for." She chuckled. "I'll tell you all about it another time. For now though, let's call it a night." she said, standing up and walking toward the closet. She turned back toward me, and I lied back down in my bed. She smiled. "Good night, Sam."

"Yeah, good night Agora." I smiled back and rolled back toward the wall, knowing she'd be gone again soon. I felt the covers rise up over me and meet my shoulders.

"I really liked this." she whispered in my ear.

I flushed red and froze for a few moments before I sat back up and looked around the room. She was gone. I lied back down and faced away again. "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I was on the train, going into the city to buy a book I needed for class. I hated the train. Hated crowded places, hell I hated being out in public in general. Something about it made me feel really uneasy. I can't quite explain why, but oh well.

I stared at the stain on the seat across from me, partly wondering what disgusting substance had caused it, but also contemplating the happenings the night before. I had so many more questions I wanted to ask her. There was so much I wanted to know about her. I thought about how much she wanted to know about me... But she probably already knew everything there was to know about me.

As I stared out the window, I began to feel another one of my random sad moods coming on. You know how you get those. You get stressed out, or sad, or whatnot for no good reason. Experts mark it up as a chemical imbalance in your brain, and you just need exercise or food or something. I sighed and realized my train was pulling up to my stop.

After picking my book out from the shelf and making my way toward the counter to pay, another one caught my eye; a book in the 'fantasy' section. A book about monsters and fairy tales. I decided to pick this one up too. I remembered her telling me that monsters weren't out to eat us, they were just studying us. How many of the points in this book are misconceptions? More topics to quiz her on. I paid for the books, and made my way back to the train.

On my way back, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. Ben had finally read my text. "Bullshit, as if she had a full-on conversation with you when I wasn't there. Seriously? I want to believe she's real, but its shitty that she won't come out when I'm around."

I realized now, that she probably wasn't allowed to be seen my other people, let alone the person she's meant to be studying. I told him I'd talk to her about it.

When I got home, I read through some of the monster book I picked up and jotted down some notes. While I was working on that, my father stepped in. He saw that I was writing down the notes, smiled at me, and went and told my mother that I was studying hard, taking notes and everything. They were very proud of me. I didn't have the heart to tell them.

Later that night, after my parents had gone to bed and the moon climbed in the sky, my closet door slid open again. Agora stepped out wearing a similar getup to the outfit she wore previously. It was a two piece outfit with pants that clung to her legs, and a short-cropped shirt that showed off her stomach, but still covered her top. She brought a notepad with her again, and my old pencil. I noticed that her hair was tied up into a ponytail this time.

"Hey." I said, providing her some sort of welcome into the room. This was the first time I'd actually seen her emerge from the closet. At least I know that's where she comes out from.

"Hey again." She smiled back. She cast her eyes over my bed to see the book and notes I'd taken. "Studying? That's not like you at all..."

"Yeah well... Studying for something that's important to me is different." I smiled back at her.

"Oh? Well, let me see." she picked up one page of the notes, despite my attempt to grab it. I followed her eyes as they listed down the page. Soon, she stopped and looked up at me. "These are notes about monsters."

"Wow, not much gets by you, does it? Yeah, they're just a few things I wanted to ask about you and see if they're true." I chuckled. They were probably all garbage.

"Well... Fair enough. Only if I get to quiz you first." She winked.

I agreed. Pretty fair terms. She was probably writing a whole paper about me. I felt honored, but also a little worried she'd get in trouble. "Before we start, I have one question to ask you first."

She sat down in my chair, just like last night. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Well... How do you come through the closet? I never see you there when I open it and look around."

She giggled. "Well, of course not, silly. We can't very well fit an entire world inside your closet. There's a portal in the back wall of yours, and everyone's closet. Its established from our side when we are linked to our human."

"Linked?" I questioned.

"Yeah, linked. You and I share a link. That's how we determine which human a monster is assigned to. Our authorities set up the portal, and we start studying our human. One consequence of the link however is that we share moods. So when you get upset, I get upset. And vice versa." she tried to explain.

I suddenly made the connection "Oh, so like earlier today, when I got into that random gloomy mood... That was you?"

"Yeah..." she rubbed her neck "Sorry about that." she frowned.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I was genuinely concerned. I didn't know just how much the linked feeling is amplified or dulled through the connection. From what I felt, she wasn't feeling great earlier.

"Yeah just... Some stuff happened. I don't really want to talk about it. Its still kind of raw."

I could tell she was still quite upset over whatever it was. "I understand... So the portal, how does it work?"

"I thought you said one question." she teased and winked again, back to her usual self.

"Well, consider this a part of it." I argued.

"Well... Each night a monster is able to cross over to your side. It links up to the back end of my closet, similarly. We're able to cross over here twice, but back there only once. So if I were to come thorugh to here, go back, and come back through again, I'd have to stay here until the following evening." She explained.

"Well... What if I blocked my door?"

She shook her head and pointed to my bed with the back end of the pencil. "Wouldn't work. There's a backup portal under your bed that links me here too."

I thought for a few moments. "Well... What if I blocked that off too?"

"Well, shit. I don't know how it works, I just use the system." she shrugged.

"Fair enough. What does your 'side' look like? Could you take me to see it one day?" my mind wandered to magical hillsides and dark areas with a purple and black colour pallette.

"Its an exact replica of your world, just populated by monsters."

"Oh... Well that's... Disappointing." I frowned and folded my arms.

"Besides, I couldn't take you anyway. When humans are brought over to our side, they have no way of being returned home. It has happened before, where young monsters have brought their human home to 'play' with them and show them their room... And the human was never able to pass back through the portal. They died there."

"Jesus... That's pretty grim. How come we never hear about it?" I questioned.

"Well, you do... Don't you see the news stories about kids going missing and stuff like that? The ones that never get found? Little girls that are supposedly taken in the night and they're never seen again? Well, guess where they go." She began to tap the top of her notebook with the pencil.

I nodded in understanding before allowing her to finally continue. "Sorry for all that, your turn, right?" I smiled.

She perked back up. "Yeah, my turn! Yay!" she smiled and stuck her tongue between her teeth. "Okay, question one. Are you ready?"

"Was that question one?" I teased.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." she cleared her throat "Do you have a girlfriend?"

We sat in silence for what seemed like a quarter of a century. "Excuse me?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she said slower.

"N... No... I'm single." I cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Good." she scribbled my answer down.

"Good?"

"Well... Not _good_ but...You know..." she nervously cleared her throat again.

"Would you like some water?" I teased again.

She smiled at me. "No thank you, I'm fine. Its just a little warm in here." she tugged at her collar.

"Its... Not that warm... Are you okay?" I began to wonder if she was sick, or if she was uncomfortable.

"Yes, let's move on. Question two." she started.

"Wait... I thought you'd know this stuff about me already..."

"Well, I don't really pick up on anything that happens outside of this room, unless you talk about it at night with Ben or Vicky on skype. What is your relationship with Vicky?" she leaned in. "Have you two... You know... Smashed it before?" she winked.

I went red. "Vicky is just a friend. There is _no_ interest there, trust me. And no, I have not 'smashed it' with Vicky." I made bunny rabbit ears to quote her term.

"Ok. Good." she scribbled. "Well, you know... Again, not _good_ , but..."

"Why is that not good?" I folded my arms and gave her a stern look. "Something wrong with being a virgin?" I looked her up and down. "Aren't you one too?"

She froze up and went red in the face, matching me. Finally we were even. "N... No I'm not... In fact, being that we're linked; when you get in the 'mood' to... You know... Have some 'Sam time'..."

"We will refrain from calling it 'Sam time' ever again, but continue."

"Ok. Well when you get horny, its probably because I'm getting some action. So... I dunno, you're welcome I guess." she hid behind her notebook and started to scribble.

I sat silently for a few moments. "Right... Well, what other questions do you have?"

"Um... Well..." she looks at the pad "These ones are going to start getting a bit... Personal..."

I leant forward. "Excuse me, but the other questions earlier and the..." I gazed down at my crotch " _things_ that we've discussed so far... Have _NOT_ been personal?!"

We both laughed. I'm glad I found someone with a similar sense of humor to me. "Shut up," she said "I'm trying here." she continued to laugh, but as she did so, I felt an overwhelming sadness start to build up inside of me. I couldn't quite explain it. I looked down and clutched my stomach where it started to feel uneasy.

"Woah..." I mumbled. I looked back up to see Agora wiping away tears and crying into her hands.


End file.
